


Gone (edited)

by BookshopLaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 8x22, Dean's reaction to Cas' gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone (edited)

Dean looks at the objects laid out on the table like offerings. Beer, a porn mag, Jerky tissues and a pie. He sees Cas’ face sad and sorry like last time. It’s so horribly clichéd he can’t take it. He surges forward and sweeps the contents of the table off in one sweep of his arm.  


“I don’t want to hear it Cas, I’m feed up with this shit. I’m fed up with you! I want you to get the hell out of here and I never want to see your sorry face again.”  


“Dean?” Cas looks up wounded and shocked.  


“Dean, whoa calm down!" interrupts Sam, stepping in front of Dean. 

"Cas maybe come back later when Dean’s had some time to think...” Cas nods still looking hurt and simply disappears. Sam turns to talk to Dean, but Dean walks past him, stalks into his room and slams the door.  


\---

Cas appears by Dean's horde of weapons. He’s looking for something specific. He finds it, picks it up reverentially and considers it. It will need adapting, but it is what he needs. Then he disappears.  


\---

He reappears next to Sam who jumps a little.

“Cas, Dean still hasn't calmed down, I’d leave it a bit” says Sam, looking at him apologetically.  


“I need a pen and paper” says Cas. He sits down at the table a little way from Sam and writes for a while. Then he folds up the piece of paper, puts it in his pocket, and returns the pen to Sam. Then he takes s knife from his pocket and places it on the side by the front door.  


\---

Later that night Dean has left his room, he is still refusing to talk about Cas. He is just about to head out to the bar when Cas appears behind them in the hall.  


“Dean, I’m sorry, please...”  


“Shove it Cas. I meant what I said” And Dean reaches for the door handle. Cas jumps forward to shove the door closed with a hand and now Dean is glaring at him.  


“Back off!”  


“Dean please!” He shoves Cas away, not questioning that it shouldn’t work. And in an instant he sees the knife on the side. Barely thinking he grabs it and shoves it into Cas’ side. He knows it will barely scratch Cas but his anger subsides a little from making his point. Looking Cas squarely in the eyes, still holding the knife, he says.  


“I never want to see you again. You better be gone by the time I get back” He looks at Cas to make sure he understand. Cas’ eyes are wide but he says  


“I will.” 

Dean leaves. Slamming the door behind him. Sam is glaring at him with barely contained anger but Dean ignores him and climbs into the Impala. Ten minutes later they’re at a bar. Dean is too pissed with Cas to enjoy it but insists on staying a couple of hours. When they return Sam gets out to go inside as Dean puts the impala away. He walks through the door to find Sam standing just inside the hall way. He looks past him to see what has made Sam stop. On the floor, in a puddle of red, lies Cas. He is pale and his eyes are staring at nothing just above Dean’s head. Sam is finally slowly walking forward and leaning down. He sees Sam’s hand rest on Cas’ face then draw it up to cover his mouth as he stifles a cry. Dean is still standing in the doorway staring. He can’t move. Sam finally stands up and turns to Dean.  


“He’s... he’s gone.” He doesn’t mean to echo Dean's last words, but it's true. Cas is gone. Dean is fighting tears but he shakes his head, frowning, and runs over to Cas’ body.  


“No, he can't be. Cos stabbing him wouldn't kill him. They don’t. He's been stabbed before, he...” Dean freezes as he recognises the handle of the blade in Cas' side. It's the same one.  


“Cas, what have you done?” he almost screams. Sam is watching him silently, his eyes suggest suspicion and foreboding. He slowly walks around Cas' body to reach into his coat pocket. When Dean sees it, he snatches it from Sam.  


“Dean  


I realise now that I have failed you. You no longer need me as I need you. I need you safe. This will complete the final task for the Angel Tablet, to seal Heaven and keep you safe. “  


“Goddamn it Cas, I didn’t want to be safe!” says Dean. Sam can't help but look on sorrowfully.  


“You don’t need to worry about me returning. This trial erases me completely.” The last part seems hurried.  


“I love you.  
Cas”  


Dean screws up the letter and throws it away with as much anger as he can put into it. Then he grabs Cas’ limp body up and drags both of them to the nearest wall where he arranges them so that Cas is lying in his lap, his arms wrapped around Cas’ waist, gripping tightly. His head is buried in Cas’ shoulder sobbing quietly. Cas lies on him limp, staring out unseeing at Sam, who watches on not knowing what to do. He steps forward to close Cas’ eyes.  


“Don’t!” Screams Dean, thrashing out at him madly. “Leave them! Leave him alone.”  


“Dean. Dean, he’s gone”  


“no....” Dean moans into Cas’ shoulder so quietly Sam barely hears.  


“Dean...”  


“I know! Just leave me! Leave me with him for a while”  


Sam leaves. He doesn’t hear Dean’s shouts and pleads and insults and bribes and declarations. But he doesn’t need to be there to know that Cas doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of the tenth Doctor "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I have never seen supernatural, all I know about it is from Tumblr and wiki. Hoping nothing is majorly out. Let me know if it is. Also sorry for it being so unbelievably sad. I wanted him to survive/ come back but my mind rebelled and said Dean had to be really upset. I might do a part 2 if people are too sad about it.


End file.
